My ex is a Vampire
by Red Queen of Diamonds
Summary: Also romance in this story Summary: Modern tale kind of. After breaking up with Raoul, he turns into a vampire. Then goes to find Christine and try’s to take her for his own. Can Erik protect her and himself from her half dead ex boyfriend?
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**MY EX IS A VAMPIRE **

_Hello every one this is Phantom's Bride. This is my first story. So I hope you enjoy it. _

_Disclaimer: I do not one Phantom of the Opera. I wish I did. But I don't._

_Summary: Modern tale (kind of) breaking up with Raoul, he turns into a vampire. Then goes to find Christine and try's to take her for his own. Can Erik protect her (and himself) from her half dead boyfriend? (I am not good at summaries.) an ExC story. A little bit of RxC. But only a little._

Prologue: The Beginning

Once back in 1622, there were two people, John and Virginia. Now they were what you would call lovers. Every day they would walk together, feed cows and other animals together and back in 1620 when she was 14 and he was 16 when they first met one another, they would play together. At first they were friends, and over the next two years they started to fall in love. Then one night when she felt sad (for her mother just died,) he comforted her. And that the moment they shared their first kiss. And also that was the moment they new, they simply loved one another.

Then one evening, they went riding together. Watching the sunset. When suddenly birds flew up and spooked the hoarse, which went off running into the woods. John could not get control of the Daisy (the horse,) and Virginia was holding on to John for dear life. Then about half way threw the woods Daisy reared up and they fell off. Daisy gave one more panicked cry and sped of. John and Virginia looked at etch other.

"How do get out of this mess?"

"I don't know, but maybe we better be looking. We could explore the woods. Who knows, maybe we mite find someone who can help us on our way out." John looked at Virginia, who now had a gleam in her eye.

"I don't know about that Virginia. We are not even supposed to be here."

"Please!"

"Oh, all right." As they walked they saw many tall and twisted tree's, and herd owl's hooting off in the woods. They were enjoying them selves, when a cold voice nearly made their hearts stop.

"Well, well, well. May I ask what you two children are doing here?"

They turned slowly and saw a man. Now there was something about this man that John didn't like. He just could not place his finger on it. He was a tall, thin man. Who had raven black hair and had the coldest blue eye's you had ever seen. "I ask you again, what you two are doing here. Quickly now I am not a patient man." He said coldly.

John felt Virginia shudder at the coldness of man's voice. The man looked at her. There was something in his eyes when he looked at Virginia that made him even more uneasy. John put a protective arm around her before clearing his throat. This made the man's icy gaze fall on him.

"We are sorry if we are trespassing on land. But our horse got spooked. We fell off and she ran away."

"Well since you are here," he said slyly "would you and your friend like to join me in my dinner?" Virginia was the one who spoke this time. The man's stare turned back to her.

"Thank you, sir. But we already had dinner. Besides, we should be go-" The man cut her short.

"Silly girl, I did not say _our _dinner did I? I simply said _my_ dinner." He said slightly amused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The man opened his mouth. Two, long, glistening white fangs were inside. This man was a _vampire!_

Suddenly Virginia let a scream that could probably be herd by King James the 3rd all the way backing England.

"Run for it, Virginia!"

They ran for their lives. Suddenly John tripped and got his foot stuck in a tree root and could not get out.

"VIRGINIA! MY FOOT'S CAGHT! HELP ME! VIRGINIA!" But Virginia didn't even looked back.

He watched his loved one leave him to his death. He turned to face the man who was smiling evilly.

It was at this point he saw something. A piece of wood that looked sharp. Thinking quickly, he picked up wood and thrust it into the man's hart. He gagged for a moment and his eye's seemed to cloud over.

Then he did something unexpected. In one last breath, the man opened his mouth bit into John's neck.

John yelled in pain. As the man fell over, John knew he was done fore. Because once bitten there was no turning back.

_A.N. well there you go. I promise, Erik will be in the next chapter._

_Please, Read and Review!_

_P.S first story. So be nice to me._


	2. Chapter 1: The Breakup

_Hi I'm back! Erik will be in this chapter. So here we go_

Chapter 1: The Breakup.

It was 2005 at the old Daleson High School in Manhattan New York. Inside, a girl was making the biggest decision of her life.

"Erik, I don't think I can do this."

"Christine you have to."

Christine was debating on if she should or shouldn't breakup with Raoul, her boyfriend. They had been dating for three years. Then she met Erik. At first they were just friends. Then she felt herself being pulled by him. And he felt the same way about her. So they started to go out on dates. (Secretly.) For a month it went on like that. Until one day she couldn't take it any more. The guilt she had for going behind Raoul's back was ripping her apart slowly.

Erik seemed so alone. Because he always had to wear the mask, people considered him a freak. And they wouldn't go anywhere near Erik, like they were afraid of getting some weird disease from him. She did not want to leave him. She knew what she had to do. And it wasn't going to be easy.

"Erik, I just don't want to break his heart."

"Christine, please. If you don't then it will be harder to do later. Plus if he found out about us well…let's just say it will be easier if someone he trusts tells him."

Suddenly, a boy with wavy blonde hair came around the corner.

"Erik, don't leave me." He smiled at her from behind his mask.

While stroking her cheek he said, "Don't worry my love. Everything will be okay." Then he turned and left.

"Christine!" Raoul ran over to her and gave her a long kiss. "Oh Christine, it's so good to see…." He stopped. He looked in her eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes, which usually sparkled, were clouded over in distress. "Christine, is something wrong?"

"Oh Raoul…we need to talk."

"okay." he said

"But not here." She pulled him into an empty classroom.

"Have a seat." He sat down on the desk. Something was wrong. He could sense it.

"Now Christine. You must tell me what's wrong. I hate to see you so upset." She sighed.

"Raoul. it's just not easy." Raoul got up from the desk and held her close to him, touching her brown curly locks.

"It's, okay we'll solve this problem together. And then we could go…"

"Raoul it's about us," Christine interrupted. Raoul paused. He took a step back with a look of confusion on his face.

"What about us?"

She took a deep breath.

_Well here goes nothing, s_he thought. "Raoul, this relationship we have, it's not going to work out." Raoul's eyes grew wide and started to fill with tears.

"What are you talking about?" he choked out.

"Well you see there's this guy. And I just feel drawn to him." Raoul could not believe it. Not only was she breaking up with him, she was already seeing someone else.

"Who is it and how long has this been going on?" She took another breath.

_This is not going to end well, _she thought. "Three months and…it's…Erik." Raoul looked shocked at the last part.

"Erik? As in Erik Destler?" he asked.

"The same," She replied. Raoul took a step back, and was now glairing at her.

_She dumped me for a freak!_ He thought. "So all those times you told me that you loved me, it was all a lie!" he shouted. Christine looked at him in shock.

"How could you even think that, Raoul? Look, Raoul I'm sorry. Let's not end it this way okay." But he barley listened.

"I can't believe you dumped me for some freak!" Now it was Christine's turn to get angry. She slapped him across the face.

"Don't you DARE talk about Erik like that again!"

"How can you do this to me, Christine! HOW CAN YOU!" he turned and ran, leaving Christine standing there.

She was so mad, she felt as if she would explode. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"How did it go?" Erik asked.

"Not good. After I told him, he started to yell at me. Do you think he will be alright?"

"I think he'll be fine. He just need's time to cool off," he said. She looked out after Raoul.

"Well…let's just hope he won't do anything stupid."

_A.N. I'm sorry to say that Erik will not be in this next chapter cries It's all about Raoul. Well I have to go so please_

_READ AND REVIEW!_

_Phantom's Bride_


	3. Chapter 2: I can help

_A.N. I got reviews. I got reviews! I GOT REVIEWS! I feel so loved! I'd like to thank my reviewers: ginmar, T-T-K13 Puppetm-ster and TwistedChildreness. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOOOOU! Anyway… on with the story. _

Chapter 2: I can help you.

Raoul sat by an old tree crying, holding a photo of Christine and himself. It was when they had their first date together. He remembered every thing that happened on that day. They looked so happy together, and then, she had to go and break up with him, for _Erik_. Of all the people she could go for, it had to be _him_. More tears fell from his eyes. As he held the photo closer to himself, he yelled into the air,

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME, CHRISTINE? WHY!" Suddenly, he felt he wasn't alone.

"It hurts doesn't Raoul." Raoul turned around. A boy (around his own age) was standing behind him.

He was a very tall and thin. And had long hair that was tide back and had big brown eyes. He was standing about a foot away from himself. His voice was a little chilling, but not at all threatening. When he first spoke to Raoul, he jumped and dropped the photo he was holding. Then as he bent over to pick it up he heard him say, "May I see that please?"

Raoul handed him the picture. He studied it for a few moments and said, "You know, she almost looks like…my old girlfriend. Accept for the eyes." Suddenly with out warning, he fell to his knees and stared to cry uncontrollably. Raoul went over to comfort him.

_After all _he thought,_ he's most likely been threw the same thing that just happened to me. _While he was crying, heard him shout,

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME WHEN YOU DID VIRGINIA? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME TO DIE?" Raoul could not understand why this boy was so upset, or why he said the last part. But when Raoul put his hand on his shoulder, his index finger felt something on his neck. He couldn't quite distinguish it. It felt like a hole. Then felt another one. Suddenly it was clear.

(_A.N. GASPS It's the guy from the prologue!_) Now he understood what he meant when he said, _"Why did you leave me to die?"_ He started back away slowly. The boy looked him. Raoul suddenly turned and started running as fast as he could. He heard the boy following, not far behind him.

"Please Raoul, don't go! I can help you!" Raoul stopped at this point. He turned around. He needed answers, and he needed the now.

"Who are you, how do you know me, and what can _you_ to help _me_?"

"Well," he started "My name is John. How I know you, well for the past three weeks I've been watching you. And how I can help you, is this. I can help you get Christine back." As Raoul was taking this in, John started to pace back and forth. Raoul was also confused. Very confused.

"And how can you do that?" he asked.

John stopped, turned to him and said, "By becoming what I am now."

Raoul stared at in shock and horror. "Are you crazy?"

"Think about it Raoul, by becoming a vampire, you be able to do any thing you wish. With the exception of going out in daylight, and eating regular food. You could make a certain person take you back, to do whatever you wanted when ever you wanted."

Raoul thought about this for a moment. Surely he didn't have to become a vampire to get Christine. He could try to win her affections back. But on the other hand, if she kept refusing him, it could take weeks, maybe even months to get to come back to him. But becoming a vampire, it would probably only take just one night to do it. Also they would be able to live till the end of the world. But if she didn't want to be with him, and if he bit her, she would most likely hate him forever. _But she could learn to love me,_ He thought. _And besides, didn't John say I could be able to get her to do whatever he wanted? _He turned to John, and sighed "I have made up my mind. I want you to show me how to get Christine back."

John smirked at him. "Then sit over there," he said.

Raoul looked to where he pointed to, which was an old tree stump, walked over, and sat down.

John strode over to Raoul, and tilted his head to one side. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" he asked. "Because once it's done, there's no going back."

Raoul nodded. "I want Christine back. And I'll do anything to get her to come back to me."

John nodded grimly. "Very well," he said. He stopped again and said, "This will hurt. I won't deny it."

"Just do it," Raoul said.

John sighed and once again, opened his mouth, moved closer and drove his teeth into him.

Pain! A searing hot pain started spreading from neck, through out his whole body. Raoul fell to the ground and started screaming. And as soon as it started, the pain was gone and he blacked out.

After about five minuets, Raoul opened his eyes. John was kneeling next to him. Raoul turned to him. "So this is what it's like to be a vampire," he said in awe.

John nodded his head. "It can some times be a gift, while other times it can be a curse. But we'll talk more about it latter. Do you know about any school events that you are sure that Christine will be going to?"

Raoul thought for a moment. "Well, she goes to the senior prom every year."

"And when is it?"

"It's three weeks from now."

"Perfect. It takes three week to lean the basic vampire stuff. Now we better be going now the suns to come up in fifteen minuets. As soon as night fall's we'll begin your training."

John hurried off into the woods with Raoul close behind.

_Three weeks,_ he thought. _Three weeks until I have you in my arms again. And no -not even Erik- will stop me. We _will _be together forever. _Then smiling to himself, he followed John into the remainder of the night.

_A.N. Sorry it took so long to put the chapter up. But I've been working on another story. So don't kill me. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please review!_


	4. Chapter 3: The Dance and Old Memories

Chapter 3: The Dance and Old Memories 

_In the hallway at the school…_

"So what exactly happened?"

It was the day after she broke up with Raoul. Christine was walking at a fast pace, trying to get away from her friend Meg. She was a good friend, but she was also in charge of the gossip column. "I'm not telling you, Meg," Christine said as she reached her locker.

"Why not, Christine?" Meg panted as she tried to catch up with her.

"Because," she said plainly, "you just want it for the gossip column, and I don't need the whole school to know about it."

Meg thought for a second, and said, "Alright. If I don't put it in the column, will you tell me?"

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

For about five minutes, Christine told Meg about the break up between Raoul and herself.

"So, what happened to Raoul?" Meg asked.

"I don't know," she said. "I haven't seen or heard from him since. I hope he's ok."

"Yeah. Oh, I meant to ask you, who are you going to the senior prom with tonight?"

"Oh, I'm going with Erik," Christine said. "What about you?"

"I'm going with Nadir," Meg said happily.

Just then, the bell rang. Christine looked at the clock and said, "I've got to go. I have math next. So I'll see you tonight?"

Meg smiled. "Yeah, bye," she said.

_At Christine's House…_

It was about ten minutes until Erik would come and pick her up for the dance. Christine had finished putting on her makeup and was now getting into her dress. The prom theme for this year was a masquerade, so she had a mask that matched her cream colored dress perfectly. Christine had just tied the last string to her dress when she heard her mother calling up the stairs, "Christine, Erik's here."

Christine smiled to herself, walked out of her room and down the stairs.

Erik was dressed in a red suit that had a red cape that went with it, black boots, and a white skull mask. When Christine walked down the stairs, his breath caught in his throat. "Christine," he said after he found his voice. "You look… there are no words on earth that describe how beautiful you look."

Christine blushed a light shade of pink at his compliment. "Thank you," she said shyly.

Her mother was beaming at the sight as she said, "Oh, let me get a picture of this."

Christine blushed a little more and said, "Mom, you don't have to, you know."

"Oh don't be silly," her mother said. "Your father and I want to remember this moment for the rest of our lives. Isn't that right, Charles?" She asked as she went into the kitchen to find the camera. Her father came into the room.

"Of course," he said. "Our little baby is growing up, Jane."

Jane came back into the room and said, "Ok you two… get together. Ok, now smile." When she finished taking the picture she turned to Erik and said, "Now Erik, I want you to have her home by eleven, ok?"

He smiled and said, "Don't worry, Mrs. Daae, I'll take care of her."

Charles smiled at them. "Well, you better get going now. Have a good time."

"Bye mom, bye dad," Christine called.

"Take care," They called back.

As she walked out of the house, Christine saw Nadirs car parked in the driveway. Nadir smiled from the drivers seat, while Meg waved from the back seat.

"Hey, Christine," she said as they walked up. "You look great."

"Thanks, Meg. You look great too."

Indeed she did. Her blonde hair was pulled up and curled at the ends. She had a white dress, with a white feather mask, and a little bit of glitter on her cheeks and neck.  
Nadir was dressed in a black suit, white shirt and tie, and his mask was black and white. Erik moved to the passengers seat and Christine moved to the back with Meg. And they were off.

_In the gymnasium…_

When Christine walked into the gym, she stopped in her tracks. The gym was decorated with white and blue streamers, with silver confetti on the tables. A disco ball sent shimmering lights all over the room making it seem almost magical!

Erik led her to the center of the dance floor and began to dance with her, and Nadir did the same with Meg. As they danced together, Erik thought of the time when they shared their first kiss.

_Flashback to 2 years ago…_  
Christine rushed into the auditorium. She was running late for her voice lessons with Erik.

He turned to her and said, "You're late, Christine. But it doesn't matter, come and sing for me."

He watched her as she shyly walked over to him and sat down. When she sat next to him, his breath caught in his chest. Quickly regaining his composure, he started to go through her scales. When that was finished, picked up the piece of music titled 'Think of Me' began to play. When she started to sing, he was amazed at the sound that came out of her throat. He loved the way it seamed to flow through the air. When they were done he started to pack up his music when he felt her hand on the left side of his face. He leaned into her touch, hoping that this wasn't a dream. Then he felt her hand go to the edge of his mask. Before he could stop her, she pulled the mask off the right side of his face. He hand quickly flew up to his face, shielding it from Christine, so she couldn't see. He turned to her and asked, "Why did you do that Christine, WHY? I thought I could trust. But I was wrong."

Christine placed her hand on his shoulder, but he merely shrugged it off.

"Erik, why do you hide from me?"

"Because," he said, "you would run away in fear. And I don't want to lose you, Christine."

He turned to leave, but she moved in front of him, blocking his way.

"Let me look, please?"

He looked at her, "Are you sure Christine."

"Yes."

Slowly he took his hand away from his face and closed his eyes. He did not want to see the look of horror and disgust of her face. 'Her beautiful face,' he thought. He waited for the sound of her screaming, but it didn't come. He opened his eyes to find her looking at him. He turned away once again and said, "It's hideous, isn't it?"

She turned his face to look at her and said, "No, I don't think it's hideous. What would make you think that I would think that."

With his eyes turned downwards, he said quietly, "Everyone that looked at my face feared it. Even my own mother hated it." He looked up into her eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell her. Taking a deep breath he said. "Christine there is something that I have to tell you. I think… I think that I'm in… in love with you." He looked away from her as she continued, "I know that it's strange that someone like me is in love with someone like you. But I just wanted you to know how I feel. Even if you don't feel the same for me." He turned to leave when he heard her behind him,

"Erik, I love you too."

Erik looked at her and stammered, "Wh-What?"

"I said, I love you too." And with that she walked over to him and gently placed her lips upon his.

Erik didn't know how long the kiss went, nor did he care. All he wanted at the moment was for it to go on as long as it could. As soon as it was over, Erik took her hand and together they walked out of the auditorium.

_End of Flash Back._

Erik looked down at Christine and asked, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Christine looked up and smiled, "Yes, I'm having a good time. Erik, I'm going to get a drink of water, ok?"

"Of course. Don't take too long."

She smiled again as she walked toward the door. She went out into the hallway over to the water fountain. When she was done she was about to leave when she felt a pair of arms around her waist. Thinking it was Erik she smiled and asked "What are you doing?"

"Taking back what's mine."

_'That's not Erik's voice.'_ She thought. She turned around to see who was behind her. It was Raoul.

_A.N. That's chapter 3. So I want you guys to tell me what you think about it. And I like to thank my reviewers: EriksMezzoSoprano, Darrow, and thepersian. Thank you very much. Please review!_

_Phantom's Bride._


	5. Chapter 4: Guess Who's Back

Chapter 4: Guess who's back! 

"Raoul!" Christine gasped out in surprise. "Where have you been? You've been missing for three weeks."

Raoul smiled and stepped closer to her. "Oh, Christine. I've missed you so much."

"Yeah, me too," Christine said as she started to back away from him. _'Something is not right,'_ she thought. As she looked at him she noticed something.

His eyes seemed to glow some sort of reddish color. "Um, Raoul, I have to go back, My Friends will wonder I am," she said as she tried to push past him.

Raoul quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him in one quick move. "But I want you here with me, Little Lotte," he said quietly.

When Christine was pulled up to him she saw something on his neck. Two small holes. She pushed herself away from him so she could be as far away from him as possible. "Raoul, what have you done."

Raoul materialized in front of her, grabbed her by the shoulders and said, "Oh, don't be upset, Christine. I did it for us." Suddenly he slowly leaned her back. As he did so, he let his fangs lengthen.

Christine looked at him, terrified. "Please, Raoul, don't do this," she begged, her voice cracking.

He looked into her frightened eyes and whispered, "Don't worry Christine. It only hurts for a moment."

Meanwhile, Erik was waiting for Christine. _'What on earth could be taking her so long?'_ He thought. _'Surly it doesn't take this long to get a drink.'_ Finally he decided that he would go see what was taking so long. As he was walking down the hallway he hears two familiar voices.

Raoul and Christine.

"Oh, don't be upset, Christine. I did it for us."

Erik was confused. What did he me by 'us'? He looked around the corner; just in time to se Raoul's fangs grow out. Erik's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Then he looked at Christine. It looked like she was about to cry.

"Please, Raoul, don't do this."

_'Oh my god,'_ he thought. Erik knew that he had to do something.

"Don't worry Christine. It only hurts for a moment."

At that moment, Erik ran at Raoul.

Christine closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. _'This is it,'_ she thought. _'I'm going to die.'_

But the pain never came.

Instead, she felt herself fall to the floor. She found Raoul lying on the floor unconscious.

She looked up to find Erik standing over her with a worried look on his face.

"Christine, are you okay?"

She got up carefully and replied in a shaky voice tears slowly streaming down her face, "I think so."

Erik gently brushed her tears away. "Please don't cry, Angel," He begged. "It breaks my heart to see you cry."

Christine grabbed Erik's arm and started to pull him away from Raoul. "Let's go Erik," she said in a scared voice.

Erik nodded. "Yes. Let's get as far away from him as we possibly can." he said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"What are you doing, Erik?"

"I'm calling Nadir, so he can take us home," he replied as he dialed the number.

"Oh, no Erik." Christine said quickly. "I don't to spoil it for them."

"Don't worry," he said, "They'll understand. Nadir? Hey it's Erik. It's easier then to try to talk over the music. Anyway, we need to leave. Because we had a run in with Raoul. Yes he is here. I'll explain it later, but we need a ride to Christine's house. Okay, thanks. Bye. They're coming," Erik said to Christine as he hung up the phone.

Suddenly out of the gymnasium Nadir and Meg came out.

As soon as Meg came out of the gym and saw Christine's tear stricken face and ran over to her. "Christine what's wrong," she asked.

"We'll talk about it later," said Erik as he put his arm around Christine. "But right now let's leave."

Meg nodded.

Then they all left the hallway, not knowing what the night had in store for them.

_A.N. I'm sorry about how long it took to put this story up. I'll try to update faster next time. I'd like to thank my reviewers: EriksMezzoSoprano, Kyre Alder, SpeedDemon315, and Dark wolf 259. Please REVIEW!!!_

_Phantom's Bride_


End file.
